poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with our heroes facing against Team Rocket and the villains) Narrator: Continuing their journey to Shalour City and Ash's third gym battle challenge. Our heroes seemed to have wondered into an all to familiar situation. Pikachu: (Trapped in a jar) Pika, pi! Tai Kamiya: '''Okay, So what do you want for us? '''Philmac: Just leave us alone already, you're starting to make me mad! Jessie: Catching Pikachu is mean't to be! James: Inkay, help them agree! Major Nixel: '''Nixels and D.O.O.M., attack! (Inkay, the Nixels and D.O.O.M. charges) '''Ash Ketchum: You're never gonna get away with it! Froakie, I choose you! (He throws his Pokeball summoning his Froakie) Tai Kamiya: Let's do this! Agumon: Okay! (Agumon digivolve to Greymon) Ash Ketchum: Froakie, Water Pulse! Greymon: Nova Blast! (They fire they're attacks) James: Dodge it! (Inkay dodges the attacks) Yoshi: Now what do we do? Clemont: I got just the thing! The future is now thanks to science! Clemontic gear on! Bonnie: Clemont, what is that? Sora Takenouchi: What did you name that invention? Clemont: Just watch this and you'll see. James: Inkay, Psybeam! (Inkay fires Psybeam, but the invention absorb the attack inside) Ash Ketchum: (Surprised) Emerl: Whoa! Takato Matsuki: (Surprised) James: Oh, my! Clemont: I call it, my "Mechanical Absorber of Any Pokemon's Move! Bonnie: The name needs work. Major Nixel: You miserable scientist will pay the price! Verminious Snaptrap: Stop them! James: Alright, use tackle! (Inkay uses Tackle but it ends up getting spinned by the invention) Clemont: You see? It works for physical attacks as well! Ash Ketchum: Oh, man, science is so amazing! Izzy Izumi: You said it, Ash! Davis Motomiya: Shall we? Ash Ketchum: You got it, Davis! Kay, Froakie use Bubble! (Froakie fires Bubble on Inkay) Jessie: (Growls) Pumpkaboo, use Shadow Ball! (Pumpkaboo fires Shadow Ball but it ends up getting absorbed by the invention as well) Clemont: It's working well! Jessie: Dark Pulse, go! (Pumpkaboo fires Dark Pulse, but the attack gets absorbed by the invention) Major Nixel: No! Jessie: (Growls) The Chameleon: What?! Ash Ketchum: Use Water Pulse! (Froakie fires Water Pulse hitting Pumpkaboo and hits James thus dropping the jar and sets Pikachu free) Emerl: Let's do this! Ash Ketchum: Right! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Agumon: Pepper Breath! Gabumon: Blue Blaster! Guilmon: Pyro Sphere! (They fire their attacks on the villains, sending them flying up to the sky) Team Rocket and the Villains: We're blasting off again! (Ding) Bonnie: Clemont, you did it! Serena: You're invention is great! Tentomon: You're the best! Yolei Inoue: Awesome job! Ash Ketchum: Clemont, thanks a lot! Clemont: You're welcome, althought it's still in the prototype stage I have a good feeling... (His invention explodes) Rika Nonaka: I knew it was gonna explode. Bonnie: I guess it's back to the old drawing board. Gobba: Shall we get going? Flain: Good point. Magnifo: Let's go! (Cut back to the villains) Bad Dog: 'Bummer! '''The Chameleon: '''We we're defeated again! Jessie: We we're so close to catching Pikachu! Meowth: So close time zero still equals zero! Major Nixel: We're just gonna keep failing capturing the Mixels. '''Verminious Snaptrap: '''Our bosses are going to kill us, if we keep failing to defeat the heroes and catch Pikachu! James: It's just not fair! How do we compete against the upsert twerp invention? Jessie: Why try to compete when we can steal? James: Idolizing that move absorbing device would be nice. Jessie: But we first need that strategy and I've got it. (Jessie whispers to the villains about her plan) Meowth: Now that's what I call a plan! Major Nixel: I like that idea! Francisco: Oh, we would frame those heroes! The Chameleon: I like it! James: How do we execute? Jessie: You just have faith in my acting expertise! And the rest of it will be a breeze! (Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike! (Now we cut to the town) Myron: That's it, Pancham. Great! James: Hey, that's a Pancham isn't it? Myron: That's right. (We see James dresses up as Ash) James: Hi, the name's Ash! And I came all the way here from Pallet Town! Myron: Well I come from here and I'm Myron. James: Hey, guys check it out, there's a Pancham over here! Jessie: Hi. (Next we see Jessie dresses up as Serena. Meowth dresses up as Bonnie. Bad Dog dresses up as Tai. The Chameleon dresses up as Agumon. Dr. Eggman dresses up as Matt. Bowser dresses up as Gabumon. Major Nixel dresses up as Davis. One of his Nixels dresses up as Veemon. Verminious Snaptrap dresses up as Takato. Francisco dresses up as Guilmon and Ollie dresses up as Takuya) Jessie: I'm Serena from Vaniville Town. Meowth: I'm Bonnie from Lumiose City. This is my cute friend Dedenne. (Mimics Dedenne) '''Francisco: '''I'm Guilmon, Takato's Partner! '''Verminous Snaptrap: '''That's right, I'm Takato! Bad Dog: I'm Tai! The Chameleon: I'm Agumon, I'm Tai's Digimon! Dr. Eggman: I'm Matt! Bowser: I'm Matt's Digimon, Gabumon! Major Nixel: I'm Davis! And this is my Digimon partner, Veemon! Nixel: Nix! Ollie: The name is Takuya! James: And this is my partner Pikachu! (Inkay dresses up as Pikachu floats in front of Myron) Myron: You're Pikachu can float in the air? James: That's from lots of special training! Awesome, huh? Right, buddy? (Inkay speaks) Myron: I didn't know a Pikachu sounded like that. James: Now you do! So let's have a battle! Myron: Battle?! No way! I really don't want to put Pancham in the battle! James: Having a battle is awesome! So whaddya say? Kay, Pikachu, use Psybeam! (Inkay fires Psybeam) Myron: Now how could you're Pikachu know how to use Psybeam?! James: We trained hard. Now Tackle! (Inkay tackles Pancham) Myron: Pancham! Are you okay? Stop it already! Major Nixel: You're Pancham is a loser! Jessie: (Sighs) What a bore having a battle with a weak Pancham. We should go before I fall asleep. Meowth: That's too bad. Ever seen anything so uncute? (Mimics Dedenne) Bad Dog: See ya little loser! Myron: I'm gonna tell Officer Jenny! (They run away) Food Stand Waiter: Here you go. (Jessie eats the French Fires. James eats the Hot Dog. Bowser eats the Cheeseburger. Bad Dog and Chameleon eats the Onion Rings. Verminious Snaptrap and Francisco eats Chicken Wings. One of the Nixel drinks the whole Soup. And Ollie eats the whole Cake) The Villains: Bye-bye! (They run off without paying foods) Food Stand Waiter: Hey, you didn't pay for anything! James: That's because I'm Ash, from Pallet Town! Jessie: And I'm Serena from Vaniville Town! Bad Dog: I'm Tai! Chameleon: And I'm Agumon! Dr. Eggman: I'm Matt! Bowser: I'm Gabumon! Major Nixel: So what? I'm Davis and my partner is Veemon! Verminious Snaptrap: I'm Takato! Francisco: I'm Takato's partner Guilmon! Ollie: And I'm Takuya! Meowth: And I'm cute Bonnie from Lumiose City! (Now we cut to the restaurant) Restaurant Waiter: Hey! Where's my money?! Jessie: In our pockets! Said Serena from Vaniville Town! James: And Ash from Pallet Town! Bad Dog: I'm Tai! Chameleon: And I'm Agumon! Dr. Eggman: I'm Matt! Bowser: I'm Gabumon! Major Nixel: The name's Davis and my partner is Veemon! Verminious Snaptrap: I'm Takato! Francisco: I'm Takato's partner Guilmon! Ollie: And I'm Takuya! Meowth: And Bonnie from Lumiose City! Cute! Restaurant Waiter: The nerve, How dare they run after eating and drinking so much! (Now we cut to the heroes made it to the town) Ash Ketchum: Finally we're in town! Tai Kamiya: Alright! (Just then Myron and his Pancham shows up) Myron: I told Officer Jenny about you! Ash Ketchum: Huh? T.K. Takaishi: About what? Myron: That's weird? How come you're Pikachu isn't floating in the air like before? Ash Ketchum: Floating? Henry Wong: What? Terriermon: What are you talking about, boy? Izzy Izumi: Pikachu doesn't float in the air. Psychic Pokemon can float in the air. Myron: Okay and I'm really sorry, I thought you were Ash from Pallet Town. Ash Ketchum: Hey, what's going on here? Emerl: Beats me? (Now we cut to the waiter sees the heroes and he was very angry) Food Stand Waiter: Now look! You kids order all that food and then you ate every bit of it! You owe me a lot of money, you know! '''Guilmon: '''What? Clemont: Wait, we just got into town this minute sir. We haven't eaten anything. '''Takato Matsuki: '''And we have our foods in our backpacks. But we didn't eat them yet. Bonnie: They're right. Food Stand Waiter: Hold on, you do seem different now. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, I think you made a mistake. Food Stand Waiter: I'm sorry. Kari Kamiya: It's okay. (Now we cut to the Pokemon Center) Nurse Joy: Everyone's feeling better now. Ash, Serena & Clemont: Thanks so much, Nurse Joy. Officer Jenny: (Speaker) Attention, please. Ash from Pallet Town. Serena from Vaniville Town. Tai and Agumon. Matt and Gabumon. Davis and Veemon. Takato and Guilmon. Takuya. And Bonnie from Lumiose City. Please come to the Pokemon Center entrance. Ash Ketchum: What for? (They got out to the entrance and they see Officer Jenny along with the restaurant workers and they are angry) Takato Matsuki: Who brought the crowd here? Restaurant Waiter: There you are! It's time for you guys to pay you're bill already! Takuya Kanbara: What? Ash Ketchum: Hold on, we just got into town. It's our first time here. Pikachu: Pikachu. Officer Jenny: Are you sure these are the ones? Restaurant Waiter: I don't know? They're all dress the same? Officer Jenny: Your Ash from Pallet Town, correct? Ash Ketchum: Right. Officer Jenny: And your Pikachu right? Pikachu: Pikachu. Officer Jenny: And your Serena from Vaniville Town? Serena: Yes, I am. Officer Jenny: Your Tai, right? Tai Kamiya: Yeah. Officer Jenny: Your Agumon? Agumon: That's me. Officer Jenny: Your Matt? And your Gabumon? Matt & Gabumon: Yeah. Officer Jenny: Davis and Veemon? Davis Motomiya: That's me. Veemon: Me too. Officer Jenny: Your Takato and Guilmon? Takato Matsuki: Yes. Guilmon: That's me. Officer Jenny: Even Takuya? Takuya Kanbara: Yep. Officer Jenny: You. You must be Bonnie, from Lumiose City. And I'll bet Dedenne must be in your bag. (Dedenne pops out of the bag) Tai Kamiya: So what's going on? Officer Jenny: I be very interested to hear what you all have to say. You might involved into some kind of trouble. Ash Ketchum: Sure, no problem. Emerl: Do you mind if we come too please? Officer Jenny: Sure thing, come with us too. Clemont: What about me? Ash Ketchum: Wait for us in the lobby, we'll call when we're done. Clemont: Okay. I'm so confused. (Clemont gets in the Pokemon Center as we see Team Rocket and Team Robot's enemies hiding at the corner of the Pokemon Center) Jessie: Part one of our plan is a success. We separated the inventor twerp from the rest of the twerps, plus we got to read and refeed our faces, double prizes. James: That's our Jess. The most devious mind on the devious planet. Verminious Snaptrap: Now it's time for part 2 to get underway! D.O.O.M.: You got it! James & Meowth: Yay! Major Nixel: Now let's go! (Now we cut to the police hq) Ash, Serena, Bonnie & all Boy's: WHAT?!?!?! Ash Ketchum: Fakes in this town?! Forcing people to battle?! Serena: Eating and drinking a lot?! And then running without paying?! Officer Jenny: That's right. Tai Kamiya: What is this, a joke?! Agumon: But how come? Officer Jenny: And when they run away they announce you're names to everybody. So I ask you to come here to see if you knew what's been going on. (She gives the picture of the villains eating and drinking to the heroes) This photo was taken from the restaurant's surveillance camera. Ash Ketchum: They do look like us. Guilmon: One of those people looks like me. Takato Matsuki: He does look like me too. Tai Kamiya: They all look like us, but not being so silly. Bonnie: Yeah, but why? Officer Jenny: We have no idea, but we're currently investigating, so I'm asking to please be extra careful during your stay here. That's all for now, you can go. Ash, Serena, Bonnie & All Boy's: Thanks. Sora: We've got to tell Clemont about this. (Now we cut to Clemont talking to the heroes) Double-D: What's going on? Takuya Kanbara: You're not gonna believe this, tell them, Bonnie! Bonnie: There's some weird people in town disguise as us! I'm so mad at them! we'll tell you a lot more when we get back, see ya. (She hangs up the phone) Davis Motomiya: When I see those fakes who dress up like us, I'm gonna let Veemon kick their butts. Veemon: Good one, Davis. - - - - - - (Now we cut to the Pokémon Center) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Where could Clemont have gone off too? '''Takuya Kanbara: '''He said that he'll be back soon. '''Joe Kido: '''Soon as he comes back we'll tell him where he went. '''Clemont: '''I'm back. '''Gomamon: '''There he is. '''Bonnie: '''Clemont, where have you been? '''Clemont: '''A couple of scientists ask to me help assistant them with several of their machines, they were having a bet of trouble with. So what was Officer Jenny talking about? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Some people are pretending to be us. They go around, telling everybody our names. '''Pikachu: '''Pika, pika. '''Tai Kamiya: '''Someone is pretending to be me and Agumon. '''Matt Ishida: '''Somebody is pretending to be me and Gabumon too. '''Davis Motomiya: '''Two of those fakes are pretending to be me and Veemon. '''Takato Matsuki: '''I don't know who they are, but someone is pretending to be me and Guilmon. '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Somebody is pretending to be me too! '''Bonnie: '''And whoever is pretending to be me, even has a bag with a Dedenne inside. '''Serena: '''Someone is predenting to be me too! '''Clemont: '''Fakes of all of you? '''Tai & Agumon: '''Yes! '''Emerl: '''We have to find out, who are those imposters are, quick! '''Gmerl: '''Yes, we need to stop them as soon as possible. Before they cause a lot of trouble and frame our friends for this. '''Serena: '''That's right! I can't take it much longer! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Same goes for me! '''Ash Ketchum: '''I'm not gonna let them drag our names through the mud like this anymore! (Cut to James uses the shovel to buried something underneath) '''James: '''Everything's safely buried now. '''Jessie: '''Tomorrow's going to be a lot of fun. (The next day Jessie eats the sandwich and the imposters run off without paying food again) '''Food Stand Waiter: '''Come back here. You forgot to pay for your food! '''James: '''So-- I'm Ash from Pallet Town. '''Bad Dog: '''I'm Tai Kamiya from Odaiba, Japan! '''The Chameleon: '''I'm Tai's Digimon, Agumon! '''Dr. Eggman: '(Laughing) I'm Matt! '''Bowser: '''I'm Matt's Digimon, Gabumon! '''Major Nixel: '''So, I'm Davis! And my Digimon Partner is Veemon! '''Nixel: '''Nix! '''Verminious Snaptrap: '''I'm Takato! '''Francisco: '''I'm Takato's friend, Guilmon! '''Ollie: '''I'm Takuya! '''Jessie: '''And I'm Serena from Vaniville Town. '''Meowth: '''I'm Bonnie from Lumiose City! (They run to the left side of the building) '''Jessie: '''Once the twerps learn there are copies of them running around, they're going to want to stop us and that's when we lure them into our trap. It's a snap. '''James: '''It tickles my cap. '''Bad Dog: '''It makes me feel that goggle is too tight for me. (Cut to the heroes) '''Emerl: Excuse us, sir. (He shows the waiter a picture of the imposters) Have you seen these people here who look like our friends? Food Stand Waiter: Yeah. And they ate without paying me, anything. Renamon: Do you know where those imposters went? Food Stand Waiter: They took off over of that direction. Ash Ketchum: Thanks a lot. Tai Kamiya: Come on, guys. Let's go find those fakers! (They took off to go after the fakes, until they arrive at the tree and spot the fakes) Ash Ketchum: Gotta find those fakes! Emerl: There they are! Jessie: Oh, hello. Bad Dog: What's up! Veemon: '''Now we finally found you! Ash Ketchum: Your the ones! Bonnie: Who are you?! '''Tommy Himi: Yeah, why did you dress up our friends? Serena: Your clothes are awful, not like mine at all! Jessie: Ta-da! Serena: I never say Ta-da! Jessie: Ta-da, ta-da, ta-da! Serena: I don't do that ever! Jessie: It wasn't easy for me to dress down with no class like you do. Serena: What was that?! Verminious Snaptrap: Ha Ha Ha! Takato is a crossdresser! Takato Matsuki: Hey! I'm not a crossdresser, you're a crossdresser! Francisco: Guilmon is such a big dopey dinosaur! Guilmon: Don't call me that! Dr. Eggman: Your haircut looks awful, Matt! Bowser: Hey, hey, Gabumon is a wolf clothes! Matt Ishida: I never said my awesome haircut looks awful! Gabumon: I am not a wolf clothes! N.A.N.O.: How dare talk to our friends like that?! (Getting angry) Major Nixel: I don't know what to say, but Davis is a loser! Davis Motomiya: What?! I'm not a loser! Nixel: Nix! Nix! Veemon: I never say that! Mark EVO: Why you! (Getting angry) Ollie: Takuya is nothing but a lousy leader that never knows how to be a leader! Takuya Kanbara: What did you say?! I'm not lousy, you are! The Chameleon: Agumon your a stupid yellow dinosaur who never dies from extinction of the dinosaurs! Agumon: What?! Bad Dog: You are a big unlucky dumb leader! Tai Kamiya: I'm not a dumb leader, you are! Bad Dog: Oh yeah, you are! Tai Kamiya: No i'm not, you are! James: And I truly detested acting like a total buffoon! Ash Ketchum: What?! James: Right Pikachu? (Inkay floats in front of the heroes) Ash Ketchum: Come on, your not Pikachu! Emerl: Yeah, what he said! Philmac: (Turning red with complete rage) Stop mocking our friends! Bonnie: And you're not even a little bit cute! Meowth: (Mimics Dedenne) Bonnie: That's a puppet! Donald Duck: Just take off your stupid costume and show yourselves! (The villains took off their costumes) - - - - - - - - - - 'Ash Ketchum: '''Team Rocket! '''Gobba: '''Major Nixel! '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''D.O.O.M.! '''Sonic: '''Dr. Eggman! '''Donkey Kong: '''Bowser! Philmac: (shouting in rage) GAAAHHH!!!!! IT WAS YOU VILLAINS DRESSED UP AS OUR FRIENDS!!!! WILL GUYS STOP BOTHERING US ALREADY!!!! '''Serena: '''Why were you pretending to be us? '''Matt Ishida: '''Yeah. What's the big idea dressing up as us?! '''Jessie: '''Obviously your twerpish brains don't work that well, so we'll tell you. Team Rocket's future is now, thanks to science! '''James: '''Team Rocketronic Gear, on! (James presses the button unleashing the robotic Heliolisk) '''Emerl: '''Wow! They have a Heliolisk robot? '''Clemont: '''I worked on that robot! '''Bad Dog: '(In the Bodybuilder's voice) Whaddya think? Pretty cool, huh? - - '''Jessie: '''Today's the day we catch Pikachu for sure. With our Electricity has no effect on Me-A-Tron! '''Joe Kido: '''Electricity has no effect on Me-A-Tron? '''Sora Takenouchi: '''That's a bad name you know that? '''Jessie: '''Yeah... I have to agree. '''James: '''You could thank your brillant Clemont for that unique name. '''Bonnie & Kari: '''You did it?! '''Clemont: '''No! The agony! The shame! - - - - - '''Agunimon: '''Take this, Pumpkaboo! Pyro Tornado! (He fires Pyro Tornado hitting Pumpkaboo and crashes to Jessie and drops the capsule) '''Jessie: '''No! No, no, no! (The capsule fells the ground and releases Pikachu) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Are you okay? Great! Use Electro Ball! '''MetalGreymon: '''Giga Blaster! '''Garurumon: '''Howling Blaster! '''ExVeemon: '''Vee-Laser! '''Growlmon: '''Pyro Blaster! '''Agunimon: '''Pyro Punch! (They fire they're attacks altogether and hits the villains sending them flying into the sky) '''Jessie: '''The future is not now, thanks to twerps! '''Team Rocket & Team Robot's Enemies: '''We're blasting off again! (Ding) '''Philmac: '''And never come back! Ever! (MetalGreymon de-digivolve back to Agumon, Garurumon de-digivolve back to Gabumon, ExVeemon de-digivolve back to Veemon, Growlmon de-digivolve back to Guilmon and Agunimon turns back to Takuya) '''Ash Ketchum: '''All right! Thanks a lot, Clemont. You saved the day. '''Clemont: '''No. In fact, it was all my fault for building that robot. '''Serena: '''But it was Team Rocket's and our friend's enemies' fault. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts